Król Krak
Król Krak - potężna, prastara istota energetyczna, zdolna do manipulacji fizyką i przestrzenią a także rzeczywistością, legendarny władca Polan, założyciel oraz wieczny władca, zarządca i opiekun Krakowa. Historia Nie jest do końca pewne kiedy powstał Król Krak, mawia się iż jest on tak stary jak sam Wszechświat. Pewnym jest iż w czasach prehistorii przybył do Układu Słonecznego na samą Ziemię, gdzie to zauważył jak wiele ludzi gromadzi się w okolicach które zostaną znacznie później Krakowem. Obserwował on przez tysiące lat rozwój ten, aż w końcu zdecydował się zstąpić do atmosfery i przywitać inteligentnych już ludzi którzy to byli już nie neandertalczykami, a w pełni inteligentnymi, choś prymitywnymi Polanami. Ukazał on im gród który to wraz z nimi zbudował, nazwali go oni Grodem Kraka aby go uczcić. Przez następne milenia Król Krak nadal żył, od czasu do czasu jednak jego ziemska forma cielesna umierała po osiągnięciu na ogół sędziwego wieku, i musiał znajdować nową. W końcu jednak musiał odsunąć się na dalszy plan, i jedynie służyć radą władcom Krakowa stojąc z boku, co robi też do dziś, w formie niewidocznej energii. Charakterystyka Krak odznaczał się niebywałą inteligencją, a także sprytem idealnym do prowadzenia pracy władcy Krakowa. Jego wygląd w formie ludzkiej zależał od samej formy, lecz jedna jej właściwość pozostawała niezmieniona. Po wniknięciu w nią przez Kraka dochodziło do nadprodukcji niektórych substancji oraz hormonów, w tym testosteronu oraz substancji wywołujących seksualne podniecenie. Król Krak jako istota odznaczał się także zdolnościami maniplacji fizyką i przestrzenią, czego najlepszym przykładem był jego "odbyt". Odbyt Króla Kraka bowiem był osobnym, miniaturowym światem, który to posiadał właściwości zarówno funkcjonującej planety jak i organiczne cechy końcówki układu pokarmowego. Zamiast nieba widać było ogromny "mięsny" sufit, co sprawiało wrażenie gigantycznej jaskini. Z nieba zamiast wody kapał często pot, a po świecie kilka razy dziennie rozlewały się "emisje", innymisłowy akty defekacji Kraka które to dla świata w jego odbycie były bardzo dewastujące, albowiem masy kałowe przypominały w tamtym świecie ogromny lądolód który miażdży krajobraz. Z tego oto powodu większość "życia" w odbycie Kraka znajduje się "pod ziemią" i w tkance okalającej ją. Odbyt Kraka jest we wnętrzu dzięki możliwościom psucia rzeczywistości mniejszy, a wszystko spoza niego co w niego wejdzie automatycznie kurczone jest do rozmiarów bardzo małego insekta, co powoduje iż Krak mógłby w swoim odbytowym wymiarze pomieścić całą populację Ziemi. Do odbytu Kraka zasysane są na ogół jego ofiary, wrogowie oraz inne stworzenia wystarczająco nieszczęsne aby go zdenerwować. Sam Król Krak posiada również ogromne prącie, które to może dowolnie zwiększać lub zmniejszać, potrafi ono strzelać kolcami a same nasienie Kraka posiada przerażające zdolności - może ono bowiem wypluwać potwory. Fauna i flora Kraka Wnętrze Króla Kraka jest pełne rozmaitej flory i fauny która zaadaptowała się do warunków. Przykładem dwóch organizmów żywych endemicznych dla tego miejsca są Jasiek-Ptasiek oraz analny goryl. Oba stworzenia powstały z zesłanych tam od dawien dawna ludzi, przez wiele lat zmutowana do dwóch równie niebezpiecznych, zwierzęcych form. Analne goryle są niezmiernie silne, zdolne do zmiażdżenia człowieka zwykłym kopniakiem, jak sama nazwa wskazuje przypominają oni Ziemskie goryle. Posiadają ogromną wytrzymałość oraz są praktycznie niezdatne do zabicia bronią inną niż ciężki karabin lub rusznica przeciwpancerna. Innym, odmiennym plemieniem zmutowanych ludzi są Jaśki-Ptaśki fachowo znane jako Wojownicy. Te przerażające połączenia człowieka oraz mikroorganizmów lubują się w rzucaniu toksycznymi kolczastymi zlepkami tkanki, mas kałowych oraz niezidentyfikowanych substancji w nieproszonych gości na swoim terytorium, warto wiedzieć iż stworzenia te zdolne są także do unoszenia się w powietrzu przez krótki czas ze względu na swoją małą masę własną oraz puste kości. Poza lotem poruszają się oni chodząc na rękach. Oba gatunki nie są rozumne, a ich inteligencja przez wiele lat została zatracona, zastąpiona kierowaniem się zwierzęcymi instynktami. Zarówno analne goryle jak i Jaśki-Ptaśki nie mogą się równać z najniebezpieczniejszym drapieżnikiem stojącym na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego w odbycie Kraka - potężnym Rozcinaczem. Rozcinacz to wielkie, potworne stworzenie uzbrojone w cztery ręce. Jest ono bardzo, ale to bardzo inteligentne, jednakże jest to mniej poziom ludzki a bardziej szympansi. Ludzie skazani na banicję do odbytu Kraka są przez wszystkie trzy typy stworzeń nękani. Mawia się że Rozcinacze powstały z ludzi którzy mieli nieszczęście znaleźć się na powierzchni podczas gdy Krak wypuszczał z odbytu kał o konsystencji gorącej cieczy która trwale uszkodziła ich organy zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne. Poltergeist.jpg|Jasiek-Ptasiek. 109_138711764.png.jpeg|Analny goryl. Z wnętrza Kraka często wychodzą dziwne stwory, nie wiadomo do tej pory tak naprawdę skąd je on bierze. Kategoria:Komandos Sado Junior Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni